dont see me any diffrent
by mataulvr
Summary: Sari finnaly manages to make a friend but that frienship is tested when her friend get captured and changed beyond recognition. the Autobots and Sari will be there to help the new hero in town. Prowlxoc SarixBumblebee
1. Chapter 1

Bumblebee stared longingly at the TV, NASCAR was playing and he would give anything to be out there with them, racing his heart out

Bumblebee stared longingly at the TV, NASCAR was playing and he would give anything to be out there with them, racing his heart out. He sat in front of the TV, his legs were crossed and his hands were held tightly in his lap. Bee's whole body was leaning towards the TV; his mouth was open in awe as the cars zoomed by. Oh yes he would give anything to be out there for one day. And what more they got to race over one hundred laps it was like a dream come true for the small bot.

Bumblebee's awe of racing did not go un noticed, Prowl had been watching the bot move closer and closer to the TV until his face was almost squashed into the screen. He didn't understand the young bot, why would you want to go fast when you could slow down and appreciate the small things and see what there was to be seen. Nature was so full of surprises and Prowl was willing to find out each and every one of them, he had the time. Of course Prowl had to stay at the base due to the sudden increase of decepticon activity and so his nature walks would have to wait.

It was then that Sari came into the base; she was smiling quite brightly and walked up to Prowl.

"hiya Prowl" she said brightly. Prowls visor rose a bit.

"You seem happy today" he commented

"I am" Sari giggled and ran up to Bumblebee; she said hi to him and then headed off to find the others. Bumblebee had practically ignored Sari' hello and with a small look at her and a grunt he continued to watch his show. Prowl shook his head at the bot and walked out of the base, he needed to meditate.

Sari's happiness was due to one thing, she had made her first human friend in a long time. The friendship had started weeks ago and was now a full-fledged one. Sari had befriended a young girl around her age named Kara, she had bright blond hair that glowed in the sunlight. Both girls were strangely small for their age but didn't really mind when they were around each other. They had already many sleepovers and had done most of the stuff best friends do. They even had declared themselves best friends. It was a happy time for Sari.

She bounded into Optimus' room and crawled into his open hand.

"Hello Sari" this was a usual between the two now.

"Hey Optimus"

"You look happy" Optimus smiled at her.

Sari giggled "everyone is saying that"

"And why would that be?" Optimus questioned, there was a twinkle in his optics.

"I have a new friend and I want her to meet you guys" Sari put on a puppy dog face for extra credit.

Optimus tilted his head "have you told her about us yet?"

Sari shook her head "no, I promised I wouldn't, but she is my best friend and is also trustworthy I promise" her violet pleading eyes told Optimus she wasn't lying.

"I suppose, you may bring her in tomorrow"

"yay!" Sari squealed, she gave Optimus the best hug she could give him her tiny arms barely fit around his chin.

The next day Kara was brought in to meet Sari's friends, when she saw them she gasped. Child innocence and curiosity kept her from screaming, running out from the room tearing her hair out. After a few moments the girl walked up to Prowl, she had a large smile on her face.

"Sari you have the best friends ever!" and from that day on, Kara became a good friend of the Autobots. True friendship had kept them together through the years. Suddenly the ten year old girls were now fourteen. Both were very striking and since they had been through many battles they found no interest in makeup but in the electronics or other things that the Autobots, too, liked.

One day they decided to have a sleepover at the base. Kara had brought all of the bare essentials and Sari... well she went a little overboard. She brought games and lots and lots of candy. The girls couldn't wait to get started. Now the girls had been trying to get Prowl to join in on the fun, twister had gotten boring for him due to lack of challenge and it had been years since he had participated. There were weekends absolutely dedicated to this and all were futile, they just couldn't find anything that wouldn't bore the spark out of the others and entertain him. That was until it hit Kara, literally, the game had fallen on her head at the store.

With an "ouch" she looked down at the game and gasped- there it was the answer to all of their problems, it was challenging easy to play and altogether fun. With a smile she ran out of the store, she was going to need the bots help on this one. Sari was at her home school and stuck, she wasn't allowed to leave for a while and so the planning for Prowl's game was left up to Kara.

The girl ran into the base and searched for Bulkhead, he was going to help her, and she just knew it.

"Bulkhead" she called out standing one her tiptoes looking about.

"Yeah" Bulkheads massive body came through a door. "Oh hey Kara, What's up?"

"Im fine, but I need you help"

"Ok" Bulkhead wasn't one to ask questions, he was like a dog loyal to the end no questions asked.

And so the game was set up just in time for the sleepover. Once the rest of the bots got in they were surprised to see a massive tower in the middle of their living room.

"Uh, anyone know what this is about?" Prime asked, he turned to the others.

"Oh hey guys" Bulkheads massive aft protruded from behind the tower of beams that he had set up.

"What are you doing?" Bumblebee asked, his hands were thrown up in a questioning manner.

"He's helping me" Kara came from behind the base of the structure. She waved and smiled.

"What's this for?" Prowl asked, he leaned down in front of Kara.

"It's a game for you and the others"

"Really?" Prowl's raised a bit.

"How do you play it?" Ratchet asked. It was then that Sari came in, she gasped when she saw the structure, but after a moment of recognition she smiled over at Kara.

"Good idea" she praised.

Kara bowed. "Thanks, Bulkhead helped me; I couldn't have done it with out him."

"What is done? How do we play it?" Bumblebee asked impatiently

"What you are looking at, is a game for all of you, including Prowl, it should challenge you all" Kara waved a finger at all of them.

"But what is it?" Bee asked again.

Sari smiled "what you are looking at is a massive replica of Jenga"

The rules were explained and the game started, Prowl was surprisingly interested and he played as well. The object was to get the tower as high as possible, and so they had to take out the massive beams holding up the tower and place them on the top, creating a bigger, harder to stabilize tower. It was just the type of game all could enjoy.

Bumblebee could be reckless and take out most any beam and still live whilst the others played smart. It wasn't long before the tower tumbled down on the surprised Autobots.

Ratchet came up and started sputtering "you didn't tell us that was going to happen"

Sari was on the ground laughing, as was Kara. But she managed to say "that's what was supposed to happen, Bee your out, the rest of you can try again, just build it back the way you saw it" and so the game was played. The tower fell two more times until only Prowl and Ratchet were left. Both were at the advantage of scanners telling them where the weak spots were and so they never touched those spots. The tower at its starting form only reached Optimus' waist but soon it was taller than him, the two bots had to climb on things to place their pieces on the top of the tower.

Sari had gotten out her candy and the two girls had already gone through three bags of candy, ten lollypops each and a couple bags of chips and still they were munching happily. Optimus regarded them with surprise.  
"Aren't you full, you've eaten a lot" both girls shook their heads with out looking at him, they were too concentrated on their candy. Wrappers littered around their feet practically creating a smelly garbage blanket for the girls to sleep in.

Finally the tower tumbled on Prowl and Ratchet was declared the winner. This was a surprise even to the girls, they hadn't expected that. Prowl took the loss well, he didn't even retreat to his room once the game was done.

It was then the bots finally noticed the girls were shaking uncontrollably.

"Uh are they ok" Prowl looked over at Ratchet.

"Uh my scanners indicate too much sugar in their blood streams"

"That means…"

"Oh dear"

"Take cover" Bumblebee shouted. "Sugar high!" the bots took off to safe distances.

Ratchet continued to scan them from afar. "Five four three two… one" at one the girls exploded the wrappers flew up into the air as the girls ran around in big circles. They had their arms stretched out as if they were trying to fly; wrappers were thrown back up into the air as the girls rushed by them. They were going so fast.

"h-hey K-Kara, DDR!" Sari said between shaking. The Autobots had installed DDR on their TV for Bumblebee, who bragged that he could beat the whole game (he did) and now it was used for entertainment proposes. The game was turned on and the girls feet became a blur.

The Autobots gathered around to watch, this was going to be a new record.

Elsewhere in a base not to far away, Blitzwing studied a monitor.

"OI ive got somevhing very big 'ere" Lugnut waddled towards him.

"what?"

"two massive energy sources"

"where?"

"the Autobot base"

"they must have new recruits" Lugnut smashed his fist on the table. "lord Megstron will want to hear this"

Back at the Autobot base the girls had finally crashed, it took a whole three hours to crash but the did. At the moment they were on the DDR mats fast asleep, the music played behind them and the screen read FAIL.

"wow" Bumblebee marveled at the two girls. "one minute there're still going strong and then they just collapse.

"Humans are weird" Bulkhead shrugged.

"they need to be comfortable" Prowl grabbed Kara while Bee grabbed Sari. The night was quite after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Sari and Kara learned much from that night

Sari and Kara learned much from that night. They learned never to eat that much sugar unless it was truly needed. They learned some new game ideas for Prowl. They learned never to challenge Bumblebee after they had crashed for they were sure to lose no matter what the game was. The girls filed that information way for later for they were sure to need it in their later days.

Those later days came sooner than expected for the Autobots. Those young care free girls were soon twenty year olds, tired from work collage and homework, not to mention helping the Autobots. Sari had founded her own company; she sold high tech computers and had even gotten a high demand from the president. Her company was one of the most reliable around; she had her smarts plus her fathers and the bots.

Kara had become a part of the army, she had training in most areas, but she was part of the tactical team. Luckily her work required her too safely stay in the office and not travel around unless it was truly needed; Kara had not yet gone out of Detroit.

The two girls worked their butts off and still managed to find time for their Autobot friends.

Kara walked into the base, her bag was slung over her shoulder and hair was tousled, she looked dead on her feet. Prowl noticed her right away and with a sigh he walked up to her and picked her up around the middle, he set her comfortably in his hand and waited. It took Kara a few moments to realize that she was off the floor and in Prowls hand.

"Oh how did I get up here? Never mind, hi Prowl" she said and then yawned. Her back and arms stretched and the sounds of pops from her back loosened made her considerably more comfortable. Prowl winced at the pops but didn't do anything more.

"Kara" he began "you need to take a break"

Kara didn't hear him "sure Prowl, right after I finish my work"

"but its never over"

"hmm" she had gotten out her laptop and was sitting nicely in his hand, "ok I just need to route the way for the tanks and figure out which way the enemy will be coming by using… by using…" she was stuck nights of cramming hadn't done her good.

"By using the Pythagoras theorem" Prowl sighed "use the triangles"

"Right" Kara winked at him; her fingers were set upon the keypads, moving rapidly. Prowl sighed once more, he went to sit down on the couch; his human was working and wasn't inclined to move for a while.

Sari came in later that day she was in much the same condition as Kara. Her hair was in a lopsided ponytail, her eyes were dropped down low, her mouth set in a determined pout. Bumblebee noticed that his friend was there and smiled down at her.

"Hey Sari"

"Yes sure" Bumblebee tilted his head, Sari was too tired, she wasn't functioning properly, and that was Bee's conclusion.

"are you ok?" he asked, Bumblebee was concerned for his friend, ever since she started working it was all that was ever done- where were those care free days where they could spend time together playing video games or other entertaining things?

"Yes sure" Sri mumbled again, she walked past Bee and sat down in a corner, he laptop, too, was out in a matter of moments. One of Sari's programs was faulty and she had to find the problem. Numbers and letters filled the screen, they had no specific order yet Sari seemed to understand them. Bumblebee sat next to his friend.

"By the way the decepticons are attacking"

"Yes sure" Sari mumbled. She was totally out of it. Bumblebee sighed there was nothing he could do, he could crush Sari's computer and face her wrath or he could wait till later until she was more then half asleep but away from work. Neither option was inviting.

It wasn't until late at night the girls had finally fallen asleep, that Prowl and Bumblebee walked around and left the base so that they could talk out side. Once outside it was Prowl who started talking first.

"we need to get them away from work" he burst out.

Bumblebee nodded "Sari wont even talk to me"

"we have to get them away from technology" Prowl smiled at Bee.

When the answer came to Bumblebee he groaned. "fine, its for the girls so I'll do it"

The two bots got permission from Optimus and set out making plans. The girls didn't know a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

The day went by slowly for the two girls; work once again had taken over everything. Kara sat at her desk and was tapping madly on her computer; again she had to plan for any future attacks, which had a seventy two percent chance of not happening. But it was her job and someone had to do it.

It was the same with Sari, the glitch in her computer still wasn't fixed and she was starting to panic, it didn't look like she was panicking but she was too tired to show any emotions, what's so ever.

Prowl and Bumblebee had hidden all of the stuff that they needed in its proper place; they had planned what needed to happen while they were gone. Basically everything was set to go; the only problem was that the girls hadn't shown up at the base yet. They were three hours overdue. It was the weekend and they were still working overtime! It was horrible; their friends were deteriorating into nothing. Bumblebee had enough of waiting, he got up and drove out, Prowl was right behind him, he was impatient too.

Prowl drove to Kara while Bumblebee drove to Sari, bot were in their offices and their eyes never leaving the screens of their computers.

Kara jumped when a hand tapped on her window, when she saw who it was she smiled.

"Prowl, what are you doing here?"

Prowl smiled "come out side and see, you don't have to bring anything, it will only be a minute"

Kara nodded "just a sec"

Kara rushed outside, once outside she felt a huge hand wrap around her middle, with a shriek she was lifted.

"It's for your own good, Kara" Prowl kept a tight hold on her as he walked back to the base. Kara was screaming and thrashing, anything she could do to get back to work.

Sari, too, had a tap on her window. She opened it and smiled, Bumblebee was there.

"Hey Bumblebee" she called.

"Sari, come down" he called back up to her, if only he were taller he would have Sari out of that window and back to the base, but unfortunately he was waaaaaay to small. Sari did as she was told and hurried down to the ground floor.

Bumblebee tapped his foot impatiently, elevators took way too long, he knew that from experience. But once Sari was down she was lifted up before she could protest, Bumblebee transformed and Sari was suck inside his car form.

"Hey! Let me out!" Sari pounded on the window but nothing really was working, Bumblebee drove her back to the base. Sari did not let up on her struggles until Bumblebee transformed inside the base, he grabbed her out of mid air and held onto her tight.

"Your not going anywhere!" Bumblebee Transformed and locked her in the cab. Sari Pounded against the windows but to no avail, she wasn't getting out.

Once the two bots were at the base they met up and somehow managed to shove Kara into Bee. Then they drove off to their selected camp sight as the girls sat in their seats absolutely and positively confused. Once they had reached the selected camping site far away from civilization, and any technology that might isolate them from the world, did then the plan of the Autobots make sense to Sari and Kara.

As soon as they were out of Bee's cab and the two Autobots had transformed in front of them, Kara and Sari had taken up a position that suggested that they were angry with the two bots. Their arms were crossed and eyes were narrowed they had their hips thrust to one side and they stared up at them angrily.

"You. Took. Me. Away. From. Work." Sari said her teeth were gritted.

Kara on the other hand realized that she was away from work and began to fret "Oh but if I'm away the work will not get done and if it doesn't get done I'm in a lot of trouble because the work I did on the attacks the work which I did not complete was used and then the army was clueless because I was kidnapped and so then we lose the war and then they attacking country takes over our country and then everyone will look for some one to blame and that some one will be me, because I was out in the forest being lazy when I have work to do which could have save the army and our country… and then the world!" she waved her hands around occasionally putting them on her head of raising them to the sky.

"Look what you did!" Sari watched as her friend began to pace, she was twitching and looked a lot like Golem of Lord of the Rings.

Prowl watched as the humans below him went crazy from the lack of technology, he then watched as Bumblebee realized this meant no TV for the night and so he went crazy too.

And so Prowl was forced to watch as two humans and a robot paced back and forth muttering and blaming one another for their misfortunes. He watched until a bird landed on his shoulder thinking him a suitable place to perch. Then he watched the bird instead of the crazy technology deprived individuals in the campsite clearing, the bird was far more interesting.

And so went on the night, until they finally realized that there was no point complaining so they set up tents and got a fire going. The two girls huddled together under a sleeping back and the two Autobots sat on the opposite fire. No one spoke and no one did anything.

Until…

Bumblebee decided to voice his emotion at the moment "Awwwkward…." He mumbled in a sing song voice. Sari and Kara nodded in agreement.

"If this is so terrible for you two why did you take us out here" Kara asked. She had directed the question at Prowl but it was Bumblebee who answered.

"Because we felt as if you were ignoring us!" he told them.

Both girls tilted their heads and said "Huh?"

"We felt as if you were doing to much work and were not spending enough time with your friends" Prowl said, trying to clarify what Bumblebee had said.

"I mean, when was the last time you talked to Optimus or Ratchet" Bumblebee asked trying to make a point.

Kara thought and began to snap her fingers "oooohh, umm, there was that time last week"

"See!" Prowl said "You two are working to much and playing too little"

Kara and Sari thought for a moment and then nodded.

"We're sorry" Sari said bowing her head in shame.

"We never really noticed" Kara too was looking sad.

Prowl and Bumblebee were about to consol the two girls when a noise came out of the bushes.


End file.
